


The Escape the Night Fic Reviews (Guided by Your Host, Me)

by Lucy112235



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), the fandom - Fandom
Genre: Criticism, ETN fanfics, Fanfic Reviews, Gen, Reviews, but nice criticism?, i love you all please don’t kill me, oh boy here we go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-16 21:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: Where you guys give me a fic, and I review it.(Thanks to T for having this idea!)





	1. Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spilling The T](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768729) by [willowcat33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcat33/pseuds/willowcat33). 

Hello all! I was inspired by T’s fic, so I thought I’d do my own. Just like in her fic, you guys can request any fic you’d like me to review, with these rules:

** _Rules:_ **

  * __Please, no full on smut. I don’t especially hate it, but I can’t review it. (Though I’ve seen like one smut fic on this platform-)
  * Only ETN fics. (Though that’s pretty obvious.)
  * If you can, please don’t request more than four fics at a time. I have tons of HW plus I’m working on a couple other fics.
  * If you request a fic that you wrote or someone else requests it, and you do not want me to review it, please let me know. I will gladly take it off the queue if you wish.
  * No nagging, please.
  * When you request, do the same as you would in T’s fic. Title, Author, Warnings, Category (Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, etc.), a quick summary if possible. A link would be great, too.
  * As I mentioned earlier, I’m very busy, so updates may not be very frequent. I’ll try my best, though.
  * if you don’t want to contact me on ao3, contact me on discord! I have the same username!
  * i love you all please don’t kill me-

Also, I will try not to be biased, but I love you guys so....

the first chapter will be out soon!


	2. “Escape the Night” (The Novelizations) - @canufeelthemagictonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what I’m reading today: arguably the ETN fic series that defined all ETN fics. yes, that’s right, lads, today we’re reviewing Leah’s novelizations!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOO boy-

**Title(s): **“Escape the Night: A Novelization”, “Escape the Night: A Sequel”, “Escape the Night: A Continuation”, and “Escape the Night: A Restoration”

**Author: **canufeelthemagictonight (Leah Merone)

**Incomplete, **4 works, 381,195 words. (God, Leah, learn how to take a break)

**Rating: **T - Graphic Depictions of Violence, Major Character Death

**Category: **Gen

**Classified as: **Angst. So much angst. Though it could also be classified as Hurt/Comfort.

**Ships: **Technically, none, but Leah has been known to hint at certain ones, especially Oli/Eva. (It’s canon to me.)

**Review: **oh boy. oh freakin’ boy. this was actually the first ETN fic I ever read, and the one that introduced me to the Ao3 ETN writing community, all the way back in July 2018. Anyway, there is a whole lotta heck I could say about this series- but LeAh MY GOD- 300,000 words?? My darling we love you and your fics but WOW. 

Anywhoo, I, along with many others, absolutely adore this series. While the plot and dialogue is just a retelling of the show, Leah’s writing of the characters just makes them all so dimensional and so interesting and makes me like them even more. Her headcanons always add to the plot (and sometimes, patch it up) and the break chapters are absolutely amazing, often building on relationships that seemed oddly stronger over the second half of the show. Each character really shines and even ones that are glanced over in the show (Andrea B, Jesse, etc.) were wonderful. 

Additionally, because Leah is so goddamn amazing at writing deaths, every single death crushed my heart and soul and I cried way too many times to be normal. So beautiful. So freaking beautiful. Especially with the mentions of other characters that had previously died- Tim thinking of Andrea and Matt and Sierra before his self-inflicted murder, Alex dying with the memory of Lauren, Rosanna thinking of seeing Safiya again... ah. Gets me every time. Please stop breaking my heart.

**How it could be improved: **Honestly, I’m not sure. Since it’s simply a retelling, my nitpicks are more for the show than for the fic. (Cause Joey you IDIOT WHY DID YOU-)

Overall, this series is honestly amazing. It’s so good. I’m sure you’ve all read it, but if you haven’t, what are you doing. Go read it. Now.


	3. “healing (isn’t) linear” - @CinderScoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what I’m reading today- the holy grail and worshipped masterpiece that is “healing (isn’t) linear”.

**Title: ** “healing (isn’t) linear”

**Author: ** CinderScoria 

**Complete, ** 101,516 words. (My god.)

**Rating: ** T - No Archive Warnings Apply 

**Category: ** Multi

**Classified as: ** imma say Hurt/Comfort, though this fic could apply to basically any category.

**Ships: ** Oli White/Eva Gutowski, Matthew Patrick/Stephanie Patrick, Joey Graceffa/Daniel Preda.

**Review: ** oh my goodness, what to say. I feel like Leah and Jas are like the goddesses of the ao3 world, aND HOLY this is the HOLY GRAIL. I love it so much. It’s just- it’s so good. You already know it. It’s a freaking masterpiece. Where to start oh boy-

Their respective powers are sO COOL and their individual struggles and group dynamics might just be my favorite part. Oli and Eva are sO IN LOVE and I LOVE IT and Tyler is hilarious as well as sensitive and deep. Andrea and Nikita both have fantastic arcs, and Matt/Nikita is such an underrated friendship and thEY’RE SO AMAZING. And MYLING. MYLING is so amazing- I love her so freaking much. Like “you stupid kids, what’ve you done now”. I love her. Did I mention I love her?

**How it could be Improved: ** hmm. Uh… maybe, have some more line breaks? The long paragraphs can be a little overwhelming. But that’s just a nitpick, more of a personal preference. 

Overall, this definitely one of my favorite fics of all time. Jas, you’re amazing.


	4. “The Beginnings of The Ended” - @Unoriginal_Username

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what I am reading today- wow, these fics are all some of my absolute favorites- the prequel to the famous and wonderful work of T1LYCL, which deserves all the praise it gets. but since this deserves sO MUCH MORE LOVE, I’m going to give it all the love it deserves. no, I’m not biased at all. ok, let’s review TBOTE!

**Title: **“The Beginnings of the Ended”

**Author: **Unoriginal_Username (with interlude chapters by Bird_of_Scarlet)

**Incomplete, **48,623 words.

**Rating: **T - Graphic Depictions of Violence, Major Character Death

**Category: **Gen

**Classified as: **Hurt/Comfort. 100% Hurt/Comfort. In the words of my fellow reviewer, “this fic is one of the hurtiest comfortiest things I’ve ever read, to be honest”.

**Ships: **Technically, none, but you could read this as basically any ship. The strongest ones are Maerra, Mele, and Andrestine.

**Review: **oh boy. Imma try not to be biased here, cause I love Alina to death, but either way _my gOD WHAT A BEAUTY IS THIS FIC. _I had high expectations after T1LYCL, but dear, you did not disappoint! i can not express how much I love this fic. You can tell by the comments I’ve left on it. It’s seriously amazing.

my absolute favorite thing about this is the character’s interactions. Every relationship is so interesting and dimensional and I never knew how much I needed the very strange relationship that Matt and Lele have. And my boy MATT- dear god, I’m so sorry for what I did to you in ETFN. (Spoilers, sorry.) I was never super into Maerra, but their friendship is honestly so adorable and Sierra is so wholesome in all her interactions and I lOvE it. Tim being a matchmaker is actually everything, and he says, in my opinion (and this is a fact) the best line in this whole series. You know what it is. If you don’t, you haven’t read chapter 17. Anyway, back to Matt and Lele- I love them. They have the weirdest tsundere-competitive-frenemy type relationship and I lOvE it. Did I mention I love this fic?

**How it could be improved: **Uh... um... I don’t know. It’s really great. I agree with T about the line breaking, but that kinda just solved itself in later chapters, so I don’t have much to recommend!

Overall, Alina, lil buddy, i love this fic so much. Please go read it. Show her some love. Great job, lovely!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a lil heads up- if you haven’t joined my discord server, please do!!!
> 
> https://discord.gg/4rvSgX


	5. “Phönix” - @Willowcat88 & @Goldendoodlegamer11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what I’m reading today: the real cry-fest that is “Phönix”, written by my Eli partner in crime Dawson and my buddy Lil Bean.

**Title(s): **“Phoenix Rising”, “Phoenix Falling”

**Author(s): **Willowcat88, Goldendoodlegamer11

**Incomplete, **2 works, 8,207 words. 

**Rating: **T - Graphic Depictions of Violence, Major Character Death

**Category: **Gen

**Classified as: **in the words of Tea herself, “angst anGST ANGST a lil bit of hurt comfort and fluff but A N G S T”

**Ships: **None.

**Review: **oh boy. this is a real heartbreaker fic. (I didn’t cry yOU CRIED-) Literally. It’s so sad. So freakin sad. But sad in such an amazing way? 

i was never super into RP novelizations, as I usually find them uninteresting, but tHIS ONE is so good. I love it. Dawson and Tea (or as I call her, Lil Bean) are both so great as authors and characters. T’s grief and Dawson's guilt are incredibly poignant and beautiful, and I love it so much. Alex is pretty cool too, and Birdy is great for the one chapter she’s there. these poor innocent children YOU NEED A REST. T AND BIRDY AND DAWSON JUST GO HOME AND HAVE A SLUMBER PARTY AND DRINK HOT COCOA, PLEASE-

**How it could be improved: **In the beginning of the second chapter, the pacing is a _little _slower than necessary, but honestly, that’s just me being super impatient, as you can tell by my fics. I have literally no patience whatsoever. Please disregard everything in this category.

****Overall, Dawson and Bean, thank you for blessing us with this wonderfully heartbreaking gift. I love you both.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah! Go request some fics!


End file.
